Proposal
by nanalicious87
Summary: "...Will you marry me?"


_**You know… I promised myself that I would never write anything again.**_

_**Yeah, it´s like to promise myself "I´ll start diet tomorrow"(and you can imagine how such a promise works, I´m chubby).**_

_**So… yeah.**_

_**Chapter 102 was so mindblowing that I ended up with this tiny idea to keep Akutabe in his Gesutabe self.**_

_**Because "scumbag Akutabe" is just so…...**_

_**What should make you hate a character makes you love him even more.**_

_**Oh irony.**_

* * *

The tapping of high heels was the only sound to hear as Rinko Sakuma walked along the silent dark corridor.

The overwhelming rage and hatred made place to stings of remorse. Her attack of anger had leaded to damaging the whole office. The impact was so intense that even the locker room was in chaos.

Only a few days ago did she pay her debt: 1 000 000 yen (she threw the money right in Akutabe-san´s face, to be exact). Probably this is just how much the office reconstruction will cost.

She hoped that the backroom was unharmed, protected by the huge steel door.

Rinko feared to imagine what would occur if something, anything, happened to grimores.

She noticed that the backroom door was opened ajar.

"Please, please, please, don´t tell me it´s a result of…" - Rinko felt her heart beating like crazy. – "Technically the grimores should be fine, I haven´t been punished by turning into a cat or anything. Not yet. But… you never know."

She entered the room and saw her boss tearing a square piece of paper. He must have just sent the demons to Hell.

"I wanted to buy some medieval torture devices, but I´m afraid that our priority is to pay for this _little mess_ you made in the office." – He said, not even turning his head. Rinko could sense a mix of regret and amusement in his voice.

"I´m sorry…"

"Don´t be. It was quite impressive."

He walked around the room, approached the iron maiden and lovingly caressed its cheek.

"Akutabe-san?"

"Nnn?"

"Those torture devices… They are illegal, aren´t they?"

The man stood still for a moment. "Demons do not exist, do they?"

"I knew it…" – Rinko thought. While writing her CV, a couple of years back, she had no idea what she would get herself into. Creatures that in the human world were believed not to exist, illegal items, blackmail, plots, many other things she was in the moment not able to think of. And one was sure - there was no way out.

She watched her chief open the antique wooden wardrobe. He took out a huge box full of candles and placed them around the room.

The last time she saw candles in the backroom was a few years ago, on the very day when she was introduced to Azazel. Suddenly did she realize that it was the only day that she saw so many candles before.

"But… why?" – The woman thought, giving her boss a puzzled look as he passed her by, his black jacket brushing softly against her shirt.

She heard a subconscious whisper in her head humming "to impress me?"; Rinko shook her head to brush the weird thought off her mind.

"Did he just touch my hip? No… Even if he did, it was surely unintentional. The backroom is illuminated only by the light coming from the corridor; he just failed to keep the distance in the darkness while passing me by." – The brunette thought.

The very next moment, everything turned pitch black as the man closed the backroom door. Only one candle on the other side of the room was illuminating the room. Sakuma even failed to notice when he lit it."

"Of course _you_ should be the one to pay for the damage. I doubt that you are currently able to, though. I will cover the costs."

"Akutabe-san, thank you very mu…"

"However…"

Sakuma did not like this tone of his voice. She knew it all too well. The poisonous amusement sliding from his mouth clearly indicated that the man was plotting some mischief again.

"I have a better idea than waiting for you to pay the debt again."

"Do you?" – The shade of mistrust was gone, making place to pure delight. Not paying the debt would mean keeping _all money_ from her cases to herself.

"Yes, I do." – Akutabe sat on the big green chair, crossing his long legs.

"What are you waiting for? Tell me about this idea!"

He smiled slyly, resting his elbow on the golden chair´s arm.

A sudden movement of his slender hand made all the candles light, embracing him and her in a red hue.

"Propose to me."

Rinko froze.

"Err… Akutabe-san, could you please repeat? I think I misheard something."

"I said, propose to me."

"…What?"

"Shall I define the word for you? Fine. Ask me to marry you."

The woman blinked, stared at her boss, blinked again and busted out laughing.

"Oh, Akutabe-san, I didn´t know you´re so good at jokes! Hahaha!"

"I am serious."

What a moment ago was a genuine laughter on Sakuma´s face, turned into a crude grimace.

"It is not funny anymore. Excuse me." – She murmured sulkily and pressed the handle.

The door did not even budge.

Embarrassed, Rinko quickly reached to her pocket. She could hear a malicious giggle behind her back.

"Looking for something?" – Akutabe purred, clearly amused, waving a Mossan keychain in his hand as the keys rang softly.

She ran to grab the keychain but he managed to hide it.

And there she was, standing right in front of his boss, his red eyes looking at her with anticipation.

"…You´re kidding."

"Sakuma-san. We have worked together for a few years already. Was I ever _kidding_?"

"Akutabe-san…"

She had little interest in men, or in love, or whatever. Money was her absolute priority.

However, deep inside, Sakuma was a romantic person.

Deep inside, she dreamed that someday, maybe, a man of her life would kneel in front of her. That a man of her life would look passionately in her eyes, give her a sweetest smile while placing a golden ring on her finger, and ask…

"Will you… Will you…"

"Yes?"

"It´s just one of his stupid games, or a result of this weird mood he gets every month. Why do I worry? I´ll just say it. He makes his psychotic laughter and I can go home. Tomorrow it will be all forgotten." – Rinko thought, giving herself hope; she was not aware of numerous cameras and bugs spread in the whole room.

"Akutabe-san, will you marry me?" – The woman murmured, wanting to be done with the hilariously abnormal situation as soon as possible.

"What´s that? Make it sound _convincing_. Just say it. I don´t ask you to _kneel_."

Sakuma could hear only one sentence running in her head: "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I…"

"I am waiting."

Rinko Sakuma clenched her fist, took a deep breath and sighed.

On a bright side, it was a good opportunity to practice her acting. Demons always said she sucked at it.

This time, she decided to be as convincing as possible. She could only hope that this sick situation was just a joke.

Her instincts told the opposite, though.

"Akutabe-san, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Rinko watched his crimson eyes glare in the candlelight.

"I will."


End file.
